Core provides funding each year for two conferences or workshops organized by CEDA members. Proposals will be submitted by members, then developed in discussions with the Core C leader, Paul Gertler. The Advisory Committee of Core will evaluate the proposals and decide which to fund and at what level. It is anticipated that one meeting will be funded and organized by CEDA alone, and another will be co-funded and co-organized with someone from another group at Berkeley, or another researcher outside Berkeley, possibly from another country. Meetings are intended to achieve some subset of the following aims: advance science, increase the coherence of CEDA, educate students, inform policy, generate high quality publications, and increase the emphasis on aging when meetings are co-sponsored. Past experience has been very favorable.